


Waiting

by TheNightFury



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Could possibly be seen as Pre Kalluzeb, Gen, Major spoilers for Through Imperial Eyes, Mentions of Kallus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9925427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: MAJOR spoilers for Through Imperial Eyes.Zeb hated being left behind on missions, he couldn't help them if he was stuck on the base! All Zeb could do though was wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't see earlier, MAJOR spoilers for Through Imperial Eyes so please don't read if you want to avoid spoils!!!

There was nothing more agonizing that being forced to sit back and wait for the others to come back. Zeb had desperately wanted to go with Ezra and Kanan when they said they were going in to get Kallus out, he needed to know he was okay, to be right there so he could ensure Kallus safely got away. He just needed to see Kallus again, and not just hear his scrambled voice over a holo. 

“Zeb, would you please stop pacing,” Hera groaned. 

“I can’t help it,” Zeb grunted, “I’m worried about them.”

“Ezra will be just fine,” Hera said. “He has Chopper and AP-5 with him and Kanan and Rex will be right there if anything goes wrong.” 

“I know they’ll be fine, it’s Kallus I’m worried about.”

“That’s why we’re getting him out,” Hera patiently said. 

“But what if us going in is what reveals him as Fulcrum?” Zeb demanded. “What if the plan fails? What if-?”

“Zeb,” Hera interrupted, “Worrying won’t do anything. We just have to be patient.”

“Karabast,” Zeb cursed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to explain to Hera why he was so worried, it barely made sense to him. At the same time though it made perfect sense. How could he not connect with someone who he had so much in common with? Zeb knew the other’s didn’t trust him, but if they just knew what he’d been through at the hands of the Rebellion he knew they would understand why he did what he did, why he’d be so loyal for so long…. “I should be there with them.” 

“Because you would definitely blend in,” Hera said in a deadpan voice. 

“I was the one who recruited him, I should be the one to get him out,” Zeb said. 

“I’m sure Kallus will understand,” Hera assured with an eye roll.

“You don’t understand!” Zeb snapped. “If anything happens to him it will be my fault!”

“How would it be your fault?” Hera gently asked. “He was with the Empire before-“

“He’s in the heart of enemy territory now with everyone looking for him!” Zeb cried. “If he dies because I recruited him-“

“Zeb, he’s going to be fine,” Hera firmly said. “Kanan, Rex and Ezra will get him out.” 

“I hope you’re right….” Zeb mumbled, crossing his arms. He couldn’t shake the feeling thought that something was going to go wrong. Very, very wrong. He knew he was just being paranoid, but nothing he told himself eased the growing feeling of dread. He just needed to be patient, Ezra was going to get him out and he would be safe from the Empire. Or as safe as he could be given he was now working with the Rebellion. 

Zeb wished he could explain to Hera everything he was feeling, but he knew she wouldn’t understand. They were both warriors who had been harmed by the Empire; Zeb’s people where wiped out and Kallus had been manipulated and lied to be the Empire for years, turning him into a tool for the Empire to use. Zeb could see how Kallus saw himself and everyone else, nothing but tools to help fuel the giant machine that was the Empire, his and everyone else’s worth was based on their usefulness, not on them as a person having worth. Not as him having worth. It was painful knowing the Empire did this to them, made all those people see themselves as nothing more than tools to be used and abused by the Empire. That was going to change though, Kallus was leaving the Empire for good and they could help see that he wasn’t a tool but as a person. Maybe Kallus would even know how to reach out to other Imperials and make them see the truth….

“Zeb, they’re back,” Hera said, interrupting his thoughts. Relief flooded his body as he got up and ran to meet the incoming shuttle. Kallus was finally safe and out of the Empire’s grasp, he could officially join the Rebellion and make a difference. The crew would finally see that Kallus could be trusted and was their friend-

As the ramp slowly lowered, Zeb felt his heart sink the moment he realized Kallus wasn’t with them. Zeb frantically scanned their faces, begging for some sort of explanation when his eyes landed on Ezra, who couldn’t even look at him, guilt written across his face. 

“No….” Zeb whispered. No, this couldn’t be happening. Ezra didn’t say it but from his face he knew, Kallus was dead. He couldn’t breathe or even move, it was like his entire body shut down, rooting him to the spot. 

“Kallus….decided to stay with the Empire,” Ezra finally mumbled. 

“W-what?” Zeb croaked, his throat finally deciding to work again. 

“He managed to trick the Empire into thinking someone else was Fulcrum and chose to stay….he said he could do more good their then here.” 

“That’s ridiculous!” Zeb cried, heart hammering in his chest, fear flooding through his veins. “W-what if they find out and kill him before we can help him!”

“I’m sorry Zeb!” Ezra cried. “He just- there wasn’t time to argue-“

“It’s not your fault Ezra,” Kanan gently said. “Kallus made his choice, we need to respect that.”

“Even if it will get him killed!” Zeb cried. 

“You don’t know that,” Hera scolded. “Kallus is smart, he knows what he’s doing.”

“Yea…” Ezra mumbled. 

“…I thought you’d be happier about this, you were not too excited about this mission….”

“…Zeb was right about Kallus,” Ezra said. “He…he risked his life to save me and risked being exposed to help us and is now staying even though it’s dangerous…”

“He’ll be alright,” Kanan assured, laying a hand on his shoulder. “And if he ever runs into trouble, we’ll help him.” 

“….if we can,” Ezra mumbled, shrugging Kanan off and walking away. Zeb should have been happier that they were starting to trust Kallus, but all he could think about was his terror for his safety. A part of him wanted to steal the shuttle and break Kallus out but he refrained himself, that would only end badly, he had to trust Kallus would call if he needed them. 

Ashla please watch over him. Zeb let out a long pain filled sigh. It seemed Zeb had a lot more waiting to do before he’d see Kallus again.


End file.
